GOOD ADVICE
by sylarbadass
Summary: Will Carlos take the advice that two friend give him to be happy again.


**This is just a BRB story... Just thought of it. Enjoy... :)**

**GOOD ADVICE**

(Logan POV)

"Mmm Ken that feels so good…" I moaned out as Kendall slid his tongue over and down my stomach. Gustavo had given us the afternoon off because of something that had happened at his house and let me tell you Kendall and I were going to make the most out of it thats for damn sure.

"Good now you're going to love this babe…" Kendall said against my skin as he trailed his hands down my side and over my hips. I couldn't help but let a little moan fall from my lips as Kendall kissed my hip bone. I felt Kendall smirk against my skin. "God Logie you're always so damn hot… it makes me want you every second of every day." Kendall purred into my skin as he slowly pulled my short down my legs, leaving me in my boxers.

"Only for you Kenny…" I said lifting my legs up to help Kendall discarded my clothes. Once my shorts were, gone Kendall grabbed me and pulled me closer to him taking my lips into his. I throw my arms around his neck as he picks me up and places me into his lap. "Augh… Ken I want you so much right now." I whisper into his ear has he starts to kiss along my neck. I move my hands down his shirt and start to unbutton each one to revile his chest. I push his shirt down his arms as Kendall reconnects our lips together once more in a very passionate kiss.

"Good… Now get ready for…." Bam bedroom door slams open.

"He has gone too far this time!" James came bragging into our room. Kendall throws his head back as I place my head down Kendall chest. "That boy just doesn't…." pause "Oh did I interrupt something?" Kendall and I both turn to James standing there with a huge grin on his face.

"Yes you did now leave!" Kendall yells out. I was going to open my mouth to say something as well when Carlos walked into the room. He sees us and smiled before he sees James standing there and that is when his face fell. I see it and knew something was up with him, I turned to Kendall and he knew as well. I went to open my mouth when James turned around and seen Carlos standing there. He narrowed his eyes at him and then pushed him out of the way and left our room. There Kendall and I could see the tears wanting to come forth in Carlos eyes.

"What happened?" I asked as I moved out of Kendall lap. However, he stopped me and pointed down. I smiled and let a little laugh out. I moved back, placed a kiss to his lips before I turned around in his lap. Kendall smiled and pulled me to his chest and what I felt on my back made me want him and not see what was going on with those two.

"It was accident, I didn't mean it…" Carlos said as he made his way towards us. Carlos took a deep breath before he was able to speak again. "James was down by the pool with some girl I had never seen before. I waved at him before I went to get me something to drink. When I was done I came back and started walking towards the lobby when I ran into someone, making both of us fall…"

"Ok, I don't see where this is going?" Kendall said… I turned back to him and shot him a look and well I didn't see where this was going either.

"Carlos I am with Kendall on this one…" Carlos shifted on the bed a little bit before he looked back at us.

"I tripped and fell on Dak… My drink went all over his face. I didn't know what to do so I took my hand and wiped some of it off. We were just staring at each other when out of the blue he asked me…"

"You told him yes right!" Kendall jumped up onto the bed making me hit the ground… I sat up and Kendall just smiled at me, and then gave me his hand for help... "Sorry babe didn't mean it…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now help pull me." Kendall laughed and pulled me back into the bed and kissed my lips. I smiled into the kiss as we broke away. I turn back to Carlos who had a blush on his face, looking down at the ground and I knew why. "Carlos did you say yes?" I asked as Carlos just smiled and looked at the ground again. Kendall and I both saw that look… "So what is wrong then?"

"Guys James was in the lobby when it happened. He heard and seen everything. I didn't see him until it was all over. He looked upset and angry at me." I moved closer to Carlo the same as Kendall did.

"Look Carlos he broke up with you… You have every right to date whomever you want. He was the stupid one who let a good thing go…" I said, _I _was going to say more but my lovely boyfriend beat me.

"And besides, dude Dak has been crushing in you since he been here and that has been 3 months now… he has been making passes at you every day…. So go on that date with him!" Kendall yelled. I smiled and shook my head in agreement. Carlos needed someone to take his mind of James and be happy once more. I know he and James were together before we even got here. However, what James did 6 months ago was wrong and it hurt Carlos in the worst way. We all thought that they were happy and in love. Kendall and I idolize their relationship to a point. They were always smiling and making each other laugh all the time. They were one of the reasons why Kendall and I are together. They knew were loved each other but were to chicken to tell each other, that was until one night after hockey practice they looked us in the locker room until we told each other how we felt and we have been together ever since. However, 6 months ago James did something none of us would have ever thought he would have done.

(Six Months passed)

"I am so tired! Gustavo is killing us with all this dancing… I can't move." I groaned out as we made our way up to the apartment.

"Babe that's one reason why you can't move," Kendall said walking up to, me and grabbing me from behind, I smiled and leaned into his arms.

"Well at least you two are getting some… for the last few days James doesn't seem to want to anymore. Every time I make a move he pushes me away." Carlos said to us, as we got closer to the front door.

"Hey maybe he is just waiting… I mean isn't your 4 year anniversary coming up in three days? I mean maybe he is waiting till then…" I asked as Kendall kissed down my neck as we walked down the hall.

"Yea I mean he might be holding it all in to slam you that night…" Kendall said as he lifted his head up from kissing and sucking on my neck. I moved my head and look back at him. He had this huge grin on his face. I shook my head and went to wipe the spit off my neck when I felt a little pain.

"Really Kendall" I asked as I my hand brushed over my neck… "Owww."

"Yes really Logan. Your neck was looking to damn good. I had to; I am surprised it didn't turn you on."

"I think it did…" Carlos said laughing. I looked down and closed my eyes. I heard Kendall he start laughing then.

"Lets just go inside please before anyone sees this." I said as I pushed past Carlos and Kendall who were still laughing at me. I walked to the door, turned the knob, walked inside, and dropped my bag into the floor when I see what was in front of me. I couldn't help but let a grasp out. There on the couch was James fully naked having sex with some girl I didn't know. I went to run out of the apartment when Kendall and Carlos walked inside. I didn't want Carlos to see this but it was too late he walked in.

"James… JAMES WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Carlos scared making James and that hoe pull away from each other. James just stared at Carlos not saying nothing until Carlos couldn't take it anymore. He bolted out the door as we seen the tears running down his face. Kendall and I watched as James started making his way towards us. I looked at Kendall and he nodded his head. I ran after Carlos but before I did I heard Kendall knock the hell out of James.

(Present time)

"So are you going to go?" I asked Carlos as we sat on the couch in the living room. Kendall had done left us saying he wanted food and must go in search of it. I knew Carlos had been hurt but I think it was time to forget about James. If he truly loved him, he would have never cheated on him.

"I don't know Logan. I want to but then the hurt I seen in James eyes… I just don't…"

"Don't you do this to yourself buddy… Listen to me, he cheated on you not once but twice when you forgive him, I know he broke your heart but you deserve to be happy again." I watched as Carlos played with his hands. I took his hands in my and made him look at me. "Carlos, look I know it hard to forget him. He is here every day in your life and you guys were together for so long but what he did to you was uncalled for. But you shouldn't be sitting around here thinking about him. You should be out there having fun and being happy once more. And hey Dak has been hinting for a while now that he is interested in you. He even mentions that hot Latino that lived down the hall from him that he has been trying to get at in that interview a few weeks ago…." I told him. Carlos smiled at me and blushed as well. "Look if Kendall wasn't the person for me I would so hook up with him…"

"Hook up with whom?" Carlos and I both turned our heads when we heard Kendall walk in, I smiled and Carlos started laughing.

"No one sweet heart…" I said with a wicked grin on my face. That caused Carlos to start laughing even more. "Carlos shut up…"

"Well I think my little Logie is thinking about someone else… Something must be done about that." I see Kendall eyes and knew what he was going to do. Carlos seen too and jumped out of the way before Kendall ran and tackled me…

"Ahhh!"I screamed as Kendall tackled me and pinned me down. I smiled as Kendall crashed his lips to mine.

"Oh Carlos… I talked to Dak and he said he is hoping you will say yes…" Kendall said before he moved his hands down my side and started tickling me.

(Carlos POV)

I stood there and watched as Logan fell off the couch and then started running towards their room. I smiled as Kendall jumped over the couch and grabbed Logan, picking him up and throwing him over his shoulders then heard the door slam plus giggling. I shook my head, sat back down, and looked at my phone. I didn't know what do to. I mean Logan and Kendall are right I deserve to be happy again. But I had my heart broken and I am afraid if I let anyone back in they will do the same. I thought James loved me and never would have done that but I was wrong and he did. I was shattered after what happened between us but I forgave him and gave him another change. However, James blew his second chance as well. He cheated on me again with someone else. I could feel the tears wanting to come out but I stopped them. I wasn't going to cry over James anymore. The guys were right I deserve to be happy. I punched in those numbers and waited…

"Hello…" There his voice was, so sweet.

"Hey Dak its Carlos…"

"Oh hey sexy, so I am guess you decided?" He asked me. I couldn't help but smile. I paused for a moment before I answered him.

"Yeah I did and Dak I would love to…" I didn't think I could smile this wide again. I felt those butterflies in my stomach again.

"Wonderful, let's say I pick you up at 8 tonight…" He said…

"That sounds good to me."

"Oh and Carlos wear something sexy because what I got planned will be amazing…" I blushed at that. That smile creeping back onto my face.

"I will don't worry… Looking forward to this brown eyes." I said not knowing where that came from. I heard Dak laugh on the other end.

"Until then sexy…" Dak said before he hung up. I moved the phone from my ear and looked at it before I jumped up on the couch and started dancing with excitement… I was dance when I turned towards the kitchen and see Kendall naked walking back to his and Logan room with a jar of cherries under his arms whip cream in the other one and a banana in his mouth.

"You know what? I don't really wanna know what you guys are about to do." I said as Kendall just nodded his head and ran back into the room and slammed the door. I slowly turned around and sat down on the couch when the front door opened. I turned my head to see James walking in with Mama Knight and Katie. I took a deep breath I wasn't going to let him ruin my day. "Hey…" I said as I grabbed for the remote.

"Hello sweetie, are Kendall and Logan here?" She asked. I pointed to the room and she shook her head. "So do I want to know what those are two are doing in there?"

"Nope, all I know is he took, cherries, whip cream and a banana in there about 2 min ago." I see Mama Knight turned beat red in the face before she looked away from me.

"You know huh mom?" Katie asked. All Mama Knight could do was smile. I laughed at that when I got a text. I picked my phone up and seen it was from Dak. I instantly smiled as I read it.

**(Can't wait to see you tonight Carlos, I have been waiting for this for a while and I am going to show you a great time if you let me.) **I could feel my cheeks heating up. I smiled and typed back.

**(Looking forward to it…. And what kinda of good time are we talking about here? :P)**

**(A wonderful dinner, a little surprise and if your good maybe you get a good night kiss from me… :p :p) **I couldn't help but let a little laugh escape my lips at that. I guess that caught everyone attention because Katie came walking over towards me.

"So who are we texting I might ask?" She said with that devilish smile on her face. I blushed and looked at the ground before smiling at her.

"Dak, he asked me out today and I said yes…We are going out tonight around 8pm." I said looking right at James who was standing behind her.

"Oh honey that's wonderful news" Mama Knight said as we all head a loud bang come from Kendall and Logan room and then something that we really didn't wanna hear.

"Augh, Logie so tight… Fuck…"

"Ken harder… Aaahhh…" Everyone looked at each other, got up, and headed towards the door.

(Page break)

(Kendall POV)

I finally walked out of the bathroom to see everyone was back home. When I came in here, no one was here. I smiled as I walked into the kitchen everyone stopped and looked at me. Katie just started laughing, Carlos shook his head, James winked at me and mom was just smiling as wide as she could. "Honey, really…?"

"Dude you told them that you saw me? Carlos!"

"Honey please tell you didn't go all the way with that?" Mom asked me. She couldn't stop smiling. I walked pass her and winked. Oh yea we did… "Can he at least stand without any pain?"

"Maybe… I mean I didn't whip him that hard… wait and beside he likes it rough." I said right as Logan slowly walked into the dining room. I felt so bad for him when he started walking closer to us. "Babe… I went a little too far didn't I?" I said as I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his sore body.

"Yea I think you did but I am not going to complain about it…" Logan said as he leaned up and kissed my cheek.

"Ok… You two are not allowed to do anything anymore until Logan heals up. Do you two understand me?" Mom said as she walked over towards Logan and me. She was carrying a warm rage and a heating pad. "Come on sweetie back to bed so I can put this on your lower back… It will help believe me." She said as she pulled Logan from me. All I could do was smile as I watched them walk into the bedroom.

"Damn Ken what the hell did you two do and why does your mom know exactly what happened?" James asked from his spot at the table. I just smiled and started walking his way.

"Well you see mom told him about it… She and her girlfriend back in collage tried it out." Katie said from the couch. That got everyone attention even Carlos.

"Wow girlfriend?" James asked a little bit too excited about it.

"Yea mom had a few wild years before she met our dad…" Katie said as mom walked back into the room.

"Well Kendall you did him in…" Mom said trying not to smile to much because she know what he was feeling.

"So girlfriend Miss K" James said winking at mom. She rolled her eyes and smiled at us before walking into the kitchen. "Are we going to get to hear about this one day?"

"One day but not today James…" I sat there and tried not to laugh when I noticed Carlos wasn't laughing with us our asking any question. I stood up, walked over to him, and then sat down.

"Hey, you ok Los? You haven't said much in this" Carlos looked up from the floor and then smiled at me.

"Yea… Kendall… ummm could I ask you something…"

"This is about Dak isn't it? Look Carlos don't be scared. I know what happened with you and James messed up everything but give Dak a chance." Carlos smiled at me and then nodded his head. I looked up at the clock and seen he had about 2 hours before his date with Dak. "You want help getting ready? I mean I won't be has good as help as Logan would be but hey we can bring the clothes into the room for him to see since he won't be getting up for awhile." I said with a big ass smirk on my face.

"Yea, that will be good… Oh and Kendall what did your mom mean go all the way with that?" I just nodded and smiled as I stood up and pulled Carlos with me.

"I will tell you about it later…"

(Carlos POV)

Ok Kendall was no help at all in helping me get ready for this date. Everything I picked out he said looked good on me and then when we went into his and Logan bedroom, he started messing around with Logan and they ended up making out on the bed. I swear those two are like rabbits. I decided right there I was out. I didn't want to see what was going to happened next. I started to walk out the door when I heard Logan moan out; I quickly turned around to see Kendall kissing down his neck. I ran out of there as fast as I could. "Wow where are you going in such a hurry?" I stopped and looked up to see James standing there watching me. I took a deep breath and smiled at him before I pushed him out of my way.

"I am getting ready for my date with Dak in a few. Now if you don't mine I need to get my boots on." I said walking towards my room. I could feel James following me. I heard him come in and shut the door.

"Look Carlos I don't think you…" I turned around and looked dead at him.

"James no, you cheated on me not once but twice. It's been over 6 months and shouldn't I get the chance to be happy again? I mean look at you. You go out with whatever looks your way. I am sorry James but you did this to us. I am over you and I am going to go on this date and see where things go. So if you don't mind get out…" I told him in the nicest way I could have. I seen the look he gave me. He narrowed his eyes and then walked out the door and slammed it. I jumped but stood my ground. Logan and Kendall are right I should be happy and if Dak is the one to make me happy again then hell… I smiled as I looked at the clock it was two minutes until Dak got here. I was about to walk out the door when I heard a knock coming from the front door and then Kendall voice ring out.

"I got it!" Crap… I thought to myself. I ran out of my bedroom just in time to see Kendall opening the door. I ran and pushed him from the door; he fell and landed on the ground. "You know what I was going to do…" Kendall said smiling at me as he picked himself up.

"Kendall…" Dak said looking at him and then back to me. I just blushed and smiled. "Carlos if you're ready?"

"Yea I am…" I said smiling as wide as I could as Dak took my hand in his and smiled at me.

"Now have him home before midnight. I wouldn't want to have to come and search for you two now would I?" Kendall said with that damn smirk on his face.

"Don't worry about it, I will have him back in time… Now Ken I would go take care of your little lover boy over there… I did hear what you did and by the way you are going to have to tell me how you go him to do that." Dak told Kendall as we walked from the door. "So are you ready for a wonderful night tonight Carlos?" I couldn't help the blush that came to my face. I looked into Dak eyes and got that feeling in my stomach.

"Yea I think I am."

(Logan POV)

I am to kill him once I am feeling better. I knew I should have never gone along with Kendall… I hurt so damn bad right now. I wasn't comfortable in the bed so we moved to the couch, that is where I am right now watching Kendall trying to set the DVD player up. That boy and technology didn't go together. "Babe I can fix it if you want me to?" I said from my spot on the couch. Kendall stopped, turned around and gave me that look he does.

"No honey I can do it myself… I don't need you for everything my love." Kendall mainly growl out at me.

"Babe you need me for one thing," I said winking at him. Kendall smiled back at me when I see a sparks and then smoke come from the back of the TV and DVD player. "Oooo you ok?"

"Fuck and owwww…." Kendall yelled jumping up but he didn't see the picture hanging up on the wall and hit his head on the side. I closed my eyes and tried not to laugh at him but it was kind of hard when he was holding his head jumping up and down.

"Honey are you sure you're ok over there? Do you need me to come and rub your booboo?" I said laughing. Kendall stood up holding his head looking right at me. All I could do was smile at him.

"You wanna rub something for me? You can rub my…" Kendall and I stopped when the front door opened slowly and Carlos came walking in with a huge grin on his face. Kendall and I smiled to one another before Kendall walked away from the TV and came and sat next to me.

"So how was the date?" Kendall said scaring the crap out of Carlos who had jumped when hearing Kendall voice. I saw the smile he was wearing and knew he went well.

"Oh my God guys! He is perfect! He is such a gentleman, he is just wow!" Carlos said while bouncing over to us. Yes, I said bouncing.

"So happy you took our advice then?" I said with a wink. Carlos looked at me with these eyes and then launched himself at me and planted a kiss to my lips. I sat there frozen and in shock. Carlos pulled away and just smiled wide at Kendall and me.

"Sorry got carried away… But yes. Thank you guys, Dak is so sweet and I think tonight is the start of something great coming my way." Carlos gushed the rest of the night about his date with Dak and where they went and what they did. He told us Dak didn't want to seem pushy about wanting to ask him out but he couldn't wait anymore. Carlos finally shut up around 4 in the morning and Kendall and I were able to go to bed. Kendall had fallen asleep an hour into Carlos date story but I stayed awake for him. Once he left, I smiled down at Kendall, kissed his forehead before I snuggled into his chest, and closed my eyes. I was happy for Carlos but what would make me happier is if this damn pain in my lower back would stop… Damn Kendall and those green seductive eyes of his.

(THE END)


End file.
